kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Capel
|manufacturer = * Zeiss Central Factory * Epstein Foundation |image1 = Capel.jpg |iteration = 7.0 }}The Capel (導力演算器カペル), also known as an orbal calculator, is an orbal computer conceptualized by Professor Epstein and developed by Albert and Erika Russell and the Zeiss Central Factory in S.1197. At the time of its creation, regular computers were mostly only used to assist in airship navigation, but Capel is equipped for the fastest general-purpose data processing in the world. The Capel unit has many operating modes, some of them including material density calculation, and information retrieval. Background Estelle and Joshua meet Tita for the first time when they are entering Zeiss through the Kaldia Tunnel. Tita learned through Capel that one of the tunnel lights was broken, and went there to replace it. The Capel is in poor condition when they arrive in Zeiss, acting up when Supervisor Travis and the other engineers switch modes. Tita thinks something is wrong with the memory, and suggests a full diagnostic of the memory core. Estelle and Joshua use the Capel to locate a combustion engine and fuel for it, to use it to pry open the Black Orbment. After the experiment with the Black Orbment at Prof. Russell's house, Capel starts working smoothly again. Wilmont and the ZCF witness this behavior and later adopt the technique of "rebooting" the unit to fix memory issues. On the quest Haulage Vehicle Repair!, Estelle, Joshua and Tita use the Capel to find where a small orbal engine for a haulage vehicle is being kept, to replace the broken one in Bruno's vehicle stuck on Tratt Plains Road. During the attack on ZCF, the Capel unit is stolen and Prof. Russell is kidnapped by the intelligence division and taken to Carnelia Tower by foot, from where the intelligence division escape using an airship and fly towards Leiston Fortress. The bracers sneak into the fortress by stowing away in Leibnitz's cargo, who was headed to the fortress to perform a last-minute maintenance, and rescue both Prof. Russell and the Capel unit from the royal army. While Prof. Russell was being kept there, the army forced him to use the Capel to find a means of controlling the Black Orbment, obtaining the results of his research. Though the Capel was brought back to ZCF, Chief Murdock kept it hidden in the case of an army inspection in the factory. Supervisor Travis tells Estelle that there has been no sign of damage on the Capel unit from the earthquakes, and that it’s working fine. Wilmont says that after what happened in the past, Capel is periodically turned off to remain functional. During the quest Stolen Sign, Bleublanc leaves a clue for the bracers about the location of the stolen guild branch’s sign on Capel, called by him the “One”. After reading the clue in the unit’s database, it was overwritten and erased from its memory. To investigate the earthquakes, Professor Russell uses a type of device to measure the flow of septium veins in Kaldia Tunnel, Leiston Fortress, and Tratt Plains Road, and transmit the data back to the city through antennas, to then hook it in to the Capel for data analysis and monitoring. Once all devices are installed throughout the region, Capel starts receiving the telemetry data and almost immediately notices unusual activity in the septium veins. Given the direction of the seismic waves, Prof. Russell discovers the location of this new earthquake: Leiston Fortress. After the earthquake is over, Capel displays the results of the analysis, and the engineers discover the septium veins were altered significantly prior to the earthquake, and pinpoint the origin of these alterations to Elmo Village. Data about the earthquakes have been stored in the Capel for future referencing. Capel is brought aboard the Arseille with other ZCF engineers as they work with Prof. Russell on a solution to the Gospel problem. Prof. Russell uses the Capel to decipher the data crystals the bracers found in the Tetracyclic Towers. When Albert sees the blueprints for the Orbal Gear Project for the first time, he suggests running a simulation of it on the Capel before building the new weapon due to its complexity. Throughout its development, both Albert and Erika run simulations of it against Pater-Mater. When the ZCF engineers turned the Capel back on after the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, it malfunctioned on them erasing all of its data. It took them 2 months to restore its database. Database entries Establishment= S1154 (S: Septian Calendar) - Death of Prof. C. Epstein in the sovereign state of Leman. S1155 Professor A. Russell returns to the Liberl Kingdom. He proposes the spread of orbment technology, to a chilly reception. S1157 Prof. Russell forms a partnership with the Zeiss Clockmaker's Union. Together, they establish the Zeiss Engineering Factory (later renamed the Central Factory). S1160 Edgar III, after an inspection of the factory, donates a large amount of money to further its research. Prof. Russell becomes the first Factory Chief. S1162 Edgar III dies, and Alicia II assumes the throne. S1164 Construction is completed on the Langland Bridge. S1168 The first orbal-powered airship, the Calatrava, is completed. (39 failed test flights before success was achieved.) S1173 The Zeiss Engineering Factory is renamed Zeiss Central Factory and begins sharing technology with the Verne Company and Reinford Company. S1175 The Liberl Orbalship Corporation is established, and the transit commuter airship, the Linde, is commissioned. S1177 Transit commuter airship, the Cecilia, is commissioned. S1178 Factory airship, the Leibnitz, is completed. S1180 The Zeiss Central Factory is dismantled and reconstructed at its current site. The partially-underground factory in the Kaldia Hills is completed. S1182 Professor Russell resigns from his position as Factory Chief and is succeeded by Murdock. S1185 Natural Science and Medical Research divisions are founded. S1187 The passenger ship, Eterna, sinks in Calvard waters. Crown prince Judis dies. S1190 The Orbal Network, a joint venture with the Epstein Foundation, is publicly announced. S1192 Outbreak of the Hundred Days War. The Central Factory is taken by the Erebonian Army. Prof. Russell develops patrol airships at Leiston Fortress, which are used to mount a highly effective counteroffensive, and soon become central to the Royal Army. S1193 Liberl and Erebonia sign a peace accord. Orbment exports to the Erebonian Empire resume. S1197 Version 1.0 of the Capel orbal computer is completed. S1199 Development commences on the high-speed cruiser, the Arseille. S1202 The Arseille is completed and flight tests commence. |-|Orbments= Entry: Orbment General term for devices that draw orbal energy from septium, invented 50 years ago by Prof. C. Epstein. The clockwork mechanism inside causes a reaction between quartz, which in turn produces a variety of different phenomena. Their greatest advantages over combustion engines is that the orbal energy within them is gradually restored over time and the variety of different phenomena they can produce. They are also much more economically efficient. |-|Crystal Circuits= Entry: Crystal Circuit (Quartz) An electrical circuit with a crystalline structure made from processed septium fragments (sepith). They serve as an energy source but also cause varied phenomena, which are only seen when they are placed inside an orbment. |-|Septium= Entry: Septium A grouping of seven gemstones found throughout the continent. Prized as jewels for eons, it was also regarded as a symbol of mystery. The invention of technology to refine and process septium fragments too small to use as jewels, called sepith, and make them into quartz, resulted in a massive increase in the importance of septium as a resource across the continent. |-|Airships= Entry: Orbal Airships/'Orbalships' Commonly regarded as the crowning achievement of orbment technology. Enables the power of flight by combining a flight engine to control gravity and an orbal engine to provide vast amounts of energy. Because of the need for high-efficiency orbal energy transfer and the complexity of controlling the airship, many modern orbalships are equipped with highly capable orbal arithmetic logic units. Orbalships less than 20 arge in length are simply called 'airships.' |-|Orbal Weaponry= Entry: Orbal Weaponry Any firearm or cannon powered with orbment technology. Currently the most common form of military weaponry among many nations. With orbal firearms, energy is focused in a helical path along the barrel, down to a tiny point, which then forces a large metal projectile outward at high velocity. These guns can fire more rounds than traditional gunpowder arms, and at adjustable levels of force. Orbal Cannons, meanwhile, fire shells containing energy which explode on impact. Similar to orbal guns, these have less recoil than gunpowder-using cannons, and their power can be similarly adjusted. |-|Tactical Orbments= Entry: Tactical Orbments Orbments used to manipulate orbal magics. Usually no larger than a pocket watch, so its internal workings are extremely minute and elegantly constructed. When quartz designed for tactical orbment use is installed, it improves the abilities of its bearer. When this quartz synchronizes with the bearer (a.k.a. the 'Resonance Phenomenon'), the internal mechanisms take over the otherwise complex process that would be required to use magic, allowing just about anyone to use it in the form of orbal arts. Furthermore, the arts the user is able to use can be changed depending on the combination of quartz inside. |-|Combustion Engine= Entry: Combustion Engine A machine which generates usable energy by burning fuel within. Less efficient than its orbal counterpart, due to issues with gaseous exhaust and noise pollution. Engine Number Owned: 1 Owner: Maintenance Chief Gustav |-|Gasoline= Entry: Gasoline A liquid derived from the purification of the naturally-occurring hydrocarbon compound known as petroleum. Used primarily as fuel for combustion engines and as an industrial solvent. Gasoline Emergency Stores: 20 mid-sized tanks Repository: Orbment Manufacturing Factory |-|Haulage Vehicle= Entry: Orbal Haulage Vehicle Any wheeled vehicle powered by orbal energy. Widely considered uncomfortable to ride and very limited in speed. Primarily used for transporting cargo. Vehicle Owner: No Data Repository: Underground Factory Entrance |-|New Model Orbments= Entry: New Model Orbments A new class of tactical orbments massively upgraded from the preceding models developed by the Epstein Foundation. In comparison to the old model's six quartz slots, the new model has seven slots. This new model allows for more flexible quartz arrangements, new combinations of usable orbal magic, and even drastic increases in power. However, as the architecture is drastically different from the predecessor model, there is no interchangeability in quartz between models. |-|Bracer Guild Sign= Entry: Bracer Guild Sign A metal sign removed from the Zeiss branch of the incompetent Bracer Guild by the genius and dashing Phantom Thief Bleublanc. While its financial value is insignificant, the shock to guild members is likely considerable, and reading this now must fill you with shame. Ah, I have probably said enough. I need to provide the next key. ---The third key is in the city. Gaze up at the Hatted Brothers.--- Note: this entry will self-delete. You are recommended to commit this entry to a memo immediately. References }} Category:Concepts Category:Zeiss Central Factory Category:Digital Records